


The owl's nest

by Ohimematcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohimematcha/pseuds/Ohimematcha
Summary: It's sunday morning, the sun shines, Bokuto is up and Akaashi is still asleep.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 20





	The owl's nest

At 6am on a Sunday morning, the first rays of sunlight pierced through the curtains of the small apartment Bokuto and Akaashi were sharing. It wasn’t a fancy one because with their situations, the youngest not earning a lot of money, and the older often on the road, neither of them wanted to invest in a place they maybe wouldn’t keep for too long. Still, they managed to make it very welcoming and cozy however how small it was. It was a place they could call home and want to go back to after a tiring day, warm and fuzzy like a nest. They even got lucky enough to find one with a closed bedroom, so Akaashi could put a desk from where he could work without being disturbed by whatever was happening in the rest of the place. 

They were located at the second, and last, floor of a very calm area next to a temple with a beautiful garden, so during summer they were surrounded by hydrangeas. At the entrance, there was a tiny hallway welcomed by a console table on which they would drop their keys and put their shoes in. Next to it was a bigger closet where they could put most of the food. In front of those furniture items were the powder room and the bathroom. Akaashi managed to find them a washing machine because when Bokuto was coming home with sweaty clothes after practice or a match, he liked to wash it quickly. They got this kind of old style bathroom where the bathtub was inside the traditional Japanese bathroom, and you shower first to wash yourself and then, you take a bath only to relax. Bokuto being one of the most attaching person ever, a grandma living near them, who owned an onsen, gave them some tools when she sold it so they had those well-made stool, soap stand and basin in wood. She also gave them extra soft towels, they were feeling like princes when they were using it. On the bathroom sink their toothbrushes were together in a glass Akaashi gave to Bokuto as a birthday present the first year they met. It was more a joke than a real present because it was a glass in plastic with little owls floating in glittery water. The younger didn’t think his sempai would cherish the gift, also he was very surprised when he saw it again while they were unboxing their stuffs at the time they moved in together, years after.   
On the opposite side of the bathroom was the smallest piece with the toilet and a very small closet. Everyone coming to their place, the couple included, were happy the bathroom and the toiled were separated because Akaashi has this habit of taking a bath while reading and he could stay in the hot water until the book is finished. At the end of the entrance, a door replaced by a curtain, was leading to the rest of the apartment separated in two: on the left, behind another wall and a real door, was their bedroom and a huge closet holding all their clothes and accessories. Next to it, Akaashi’s desk and shelves full of books and pictures. Then in the opposite corner, directly on the tatami floor, was a double mattress. On Bokuto’s side, a huge owl plush he won once at a crane game, and pined on the wall some polaroids with his beloved friends and lover, tickets from volleyball events and some handwriting notes his other half wrote randomly to him when he wasn’t there. On Akaashi’s side, a bedside lamp on top of a book he wasn’t reading when the other was home, his glasses and a glass of water. The other room was the living, dining room and kitchen all in once, ended by a small but nice balcony where they were trying to grow some plants and where could stay late some night while stargazing. Their friends gave them their sofa when they moved to a bigger flat, so when Kuroo and Kenma were coming to their place they were feeling at ease. Kuroo even left them a cat face shaped pillow on it so they would never forget how nice he was to give them this couch. Surprisingly the huge TV facing the sofa was the only expensive thing they had, but Bokuto wanted to watch volleyball matches with a high quality. Next to the living area they decided to put a kotatsu. They couldn’t fit both the kotatsu and a table and both of them really wanted one, so they gave up on the idea of having a real table and went for an old style kotatsu they found in a second-hand shop. It was perfect during winter, none of them were regretting their decision. Against the shared wall with the powder room was the kitchen area, separated from the dining area by the kitchen counter. Nothing of their kitchen tools was matching as they tried to save money by taking what they could find and what their families could gave them. But it was part of the charm of having their own place for the first time, after all, they had the rest of their life to spend together to get matching kitchen tools, they were not in a rush. 

On this morning, the wind was carrying some blossoming flowers petals, dancing behind the curtains. As usual, Bokuto woke up first, light gently brushing on his eyelids. Very slowly, taking all his time, he opened his eyes, breathing in the air of a new day. A one without any obligation. No training, no work, no meeting, no plan. A whole free day ahead. At this thought, his lips parted into a wide smile and he rolled over to watch his other half still asleep. Sunlight dancing over his long eyelashes, but not near of waking him up. The oldest wanted to brush his fingertips over that loved face, but, aware of how peacefully Akaashi was sleeping, he decided against it and get up instead. Taking some clean clothes in the closet and quietly closing the door after him. He brushed his teeth and got dressed up in less than five minutes. He still had plenty of time before the other boy would emerge from his slumber. While doing his hair, he decided to go out for a walk, then he could stop by the grocery shop and buy some things in order to cook a nice breakfast they could eat in bed. Even if he knew the youngest was catching up after some late night of work and was in a heavy sleep, Bokuto did his best to be as quiet as a mouse when he took his wallet, put on his shoes and got out of the house. Outside, he stretched and took in a breath of fresh hair. Getting up early in the morning was the best, it feels like the world was his, full of new possibilities and chances. It was even better during spring time, for him it was as if he was blossoming along with the flowers. Even the air seemed to smell happiness. 

Surprised by the chilly weather despite the sun, Bokuto cursed when he realized he couldn’t close his jacket. It was his old Fukurodani team jersey, too tight and small for him now, but Akaashi insisted he would still wear it from time to time when the Ace’s scent was getting away. The year they were apart, after the older’s graduation, when the younger was in his third year, Akaashi took the habit of wearing Bokuto’s jersey and gave him back only when his smell fainted. Then he would take it again when the scent was back on it. Never wanting to go against his lover’s will, Bokuto would wear it even if he couldn’t close it anymore and his wrists weren’t covered so he had to roll up the sleeves. Far from complaining, he was fond of this cute side of his partner and every time they were apart and they would make a video call, Bokuto was the happiest when he noticed Akaashi was wearing something belonging to him. That was definitely worth being a little cold sometimes. 

Walking along the river, the street was so quiet, only a few people being outside at 7am on a Sunday morning. The neighborhood still half asleep make the beginning of the spring even more magical, he knew it wasn’t like that, but somehow it felt as if the nature was awakening only for him. Wandering on his way to the closest opened grocery shop, Bokuto was wondering what to cook for breakfast. He could have done a traditional Japanese breakfast but that’s what their coach make them eat during training and before matches, so that wouldn’t feel like day off for him. Then the options coming to his mind were either avocado toast with poached egg, waffles or pancakes. Unable to take the decision, he decided to see what fruits would be available at the store to choose. A few minutes later, he was making his mind with pancakes. He also bought some red berries and Akaashi’s favorite milk tea. Humming a random melody on his way back home, he saw a florist already open and thought it could be nice to bring back some spring inside of their apartment. Most of the bouquets were in pastel colors but Bokuto wanted something colorful. He finally found one with peachy peonies, white daisies, yellow tulips, purple freesias and random green leaves. It was perfect. Akaashi was so pretty he deserved to be surrounded by the prettiest things. Bokuto remembered once, during a training camp, he made a flower crown for his setter and even if he was embarrassed, the later wore it for a while. He was mesmerizing. If Snow White’s mirror was real, for sure it would say it’s Keiji Akaashi the prettiest of them all. 

Bouquet in one hand, shopping bag in the other, Bokuto came back to a still silent home. His partner was still in the realm of dreams. The night before, they watched a movie until late and they were half asleep on the sofa when it ended so they went straight to bed without cleaning anything. Bokuto took his time to tidy up a little and clean the dishes, replacing the previous mess by the flowers bouquet. He still had some time before the other would wake up so he wouldn’t want to start cooking too early. Window open, pillows on place, dishes clean, flowers displayed, he finally started the making of the breakfast, happily humming in the process. First, the pancakes dough, secondly, rinsing the fruits, then, baking the pancakes, making some fruits salad and finishing with his favorite part: putting everything onto a plate. They loved to have breakfast in bed to the point they bought a small table especially made for standing on the bed. He disposed two plates with a pile of pancakes on each one, then put some whipped cream and decorated with some strawberries, putting more efforts into the making of Akaashi’s. A glass of milk tea for his lover and one of orange juice for himself, some napkin and it was done. It would be 9am in less than five minutes when he was ready. Bokuto changed into his comfiest hoodie, and by the time he was ready he could hear the sleeping boy’s alarm clock starting to ring. Not having to feel guilty anymore about waking up his other half, Bokuto came back to their bedroom and put the plate on the floor while he was properly waking up Akaashi with a shower of kisses. And it was obviously more welcome than the alarm as it was more or less aggressively shut down while Bokuto was greeting by a tight hug. After cuddling for some time, the black-haired boy was finally fully awake and in a great mood that only goes better when he noticed the plate full of delicious looking food. 

\- Bokuto-san, you made us breakfast? 

Even if they were dating for a while now, Akaashi couldn’t stop calling his partner like that. Then he realized Bokuto was probably up for a long time now because he was sure none of the ingredients on the plate were on the fridge when they went to bed, which means he had time to go shopping and to cook. He sighed a little, more as a point of principle than by real annoyance

\- You were supposed to rest; you should sleep a little later during Sunday mornings…  
\- But Akaaaashi, it was a perfect morning for breakfast in bed! And the sun was calling, I couldn’t resist. Aren’t you happy I cooked for you? 

Akaashi chuckled at the sight of his other half really worried when, in fact, he couldn’t be more perfect. He grabbed Bokuto’s face to kiss him. 

\- You made me very happy, thank you. It is, indeed, a perfect morning for breakfast in bed. 

Reassured, Bokuto put the plate on the bed and sat next to Akaashi, covering them up enough so they wouldn’t be cold with the window still open on the other room. They stayed a little like that, enjoying being next to each other, the sun on their face, under the warmth of the blanket, and when they were sure everything was perfect, they started eating. 

They could wait before having matching kitchen tools, or a bigger apartment, for now they were perfectly happy in their owl’s nest, living day by day. They didn’t know what tomorrow would be made of, but if they were sure about one thing, it’s the fact they would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated if you liked it. As english is not my native language, positive feedbacks make me more confident about writing~


End file.
